


Good enough (for you?)

by 030419



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Needed to get this out, Short Chapters, Texting, chaewon is mean but loves everyone, chaeyeon is a gay mess, chaeyeon only just finding out that everyone knows shes gay, eunbi helpful mom, even if the chapters are short, everyone high school students, gcs will merge soon, hitomi protect but she also attacc, i love writing it, i suck, joyuriz platonic soulmates, minju hacker maybe, sakura quiet gay, spell and grammar check helped, they co wrote this!, wonyoung is nosy, wonyoung scares everyone
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23605834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/030419/pseuds/030419
Summary: Just as Chaeyeon relaxed, Wonyoung came into her door frame again."Also, unnie, I know the girl next door is cute but next time, don't drool. ".Chaeyeon glares at her " Jang Wonyoung. ". She says lifting up the bat, threateningly.Wonyoung runs away giggling.Fuck.
Relationships: Choi Yena/Jo Yuri, Honda Hitomi/Yabuki Nako, Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju, Lee Chaeyeon/Miyawaki Sakura
Kudos: 30





	1. Jang Wonyoung!

**Author's Note:**

> been writing this for way too long.
> 
> so even tho the chapters are hella short and it's kinda stupid, i will still post it!

Banging on her bedroom door is what wakes Chaeyeon up. 

"Lee Chaeyeon! Let me in, let me in, let me in, letmein!letmein! LEE CHAEYEON!". _Jang Wonyoung_. 

Chaeyeon sighs and gets out of her bed. 

When Chaeyeon opens the door, her forehead almost meets Wonyoungs fist. "What is it brat.".

Wonyoung looks down at her, and she has an excited sparkle in her eyes.

Chaeyeon might be scared (just a little).

" _Lee Chaeyon Lee Chaeyeon~~_ ". Wonyoung says, grinning and shoving Chaeyeon out of the way, making her hit her elbow into the wall and fall.

"You bitch". She cries out, holding her elbow. Pain, why is she always in pain when Wonyoung is around. 

Wonyoung gasps, running over to her. "Unnie, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to shove you that hard.". "Yeah well, you should never be fucking shov-".

"Unnie! What happened ". Lee Chaeryeong, her younger sister, asks, running to her in alarm and sits down next to her.

Chaeryeong feels a presence behind her and just as she looks behind her, their other little sister Chaemin comes running into the room. 

Chaeryeong laughs when she looks behind her. Standing 6 feet away, there is a 5'6 Jang Wonyoung , looking like a kicked puppy.

"Chaeyeonie, are you okay?? I heard a bang and a cry and I ran as soon as I could.". Chaemin looks frightened as she quickly asks Chaeyeon questions she won't be able to answer since she's talking so fast.

Chaeryeong nudges Chaemin with her elbow and quickly points at Wonyoung. Chaemin stops attacking Chaeyeon with questions and looks over at Wonyoung, giggling when she sees her.

"I know what happened now". Chaemin says, both of the sister giggling.

Chaeyeon groans and gets up off the floor, "Okay you two, out, I won't allow you to bully my friend even if she almost just killed me.".

The two sister whine and say they're sorry but Chaeyeon pushes them both out of her room , closes her door and locks it, just to be on the safe side.

"Unnie, I'm sorry". Wonyoung says pouting. Chaeyeon sighs again, " Yeah yeah, whatever, what did you want Wonyoungie?".

Wonyoungs face goes from guilty child to excited child once she was reminded what she came there for. 

Wonyoung grabs her hand, "Come to window with me child", "I'm not the child", "Shhh unnie. ".

Chaeyeon sighs for the third time and lets Wonyoung pull her to the window .

"So when I woke up this morning, I heard a car beeping loud, like it was backing up, so I was curious and looked out my window. What I found was quite suprising unnie. Look.".

So, Chaeyeon looks at the house next to hers and sees a moving truck.

"Okay cool, someone's moving in, what's so surprising about it?". 

"The moving in isn't the surprising part, it doesn't matter, it's the people moving in. Look harder unnie.".

So, again, Chaeyeon looks. After a whole 30 seconds, she spots what, she thinks, Wonyoung is trying to make her look at.

Right in the driveway of the newly boughten house, is the prettiest girl she's ever seen. 

Wonyoung hums, " there's only two people moving in, isn't that surprising.".

"W-what?". Chaeyeon asks, confused because that's not what she was paying attention to.

"Are you paying attention?? I only brought you to this window because i was surprised there were only two people moving into a 4 bedroom house. What are you looking at?".

What is she looking at? Shes looking at the person who's confirmed she's fully 100% gay. But, Wonyoung doesn't need to know that.

"Oh, uhm, I'm looking at their cool lamp. My mom should get one like that.".

Their lamp is the ugliest.

Wonyoung laughs "dude, your mom already has a lamp just like that, you called it ugly.".

"Oh, haha, I guess theirs just looks nicer.". Chaeyeon replies quickly.

"Hm, yeah I guess. ". Wonyoung shrugs her shoulders. " I gotta go now though, Yena stole my iPad and will only allow me to come over to get it if I buy her strawberry milk. She's such a bitch.".

" _Jang Wonyoung_.". "Yeah yeah, I know, ""I'm too young to be cursing"", **I don't care you old hag.** ".

Chaeyeon picks up her baseball bat.

Wonyoung puts her hands and says a quick sorry and goodbye.

Just as Chaeyeon relaxed, Wonyoung came into her door frame again.

"Also, unnie, I know the girl next door is cute but next time, don't drool. ".

Chaeyeon glares at her, " _Jang Wonyoung._ ". She says lifting up the bat, threateningly. 

Wonyoung runs away giggling.

Fuck.


	2. Why was she already in love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mean:  
> why are you so upset about this dude?  
> you always threaten won but damn
> 
> Stupid:  
> BECAUSE I KNOW SHE ASKED MINJU ,WHO LITERALLY DOESNT KNOW IM GAY  
> NO ONE BESIDES YOU DWEEBS KNOW 
> 
> Loud:  
> you are the LOUDEST gay ever , everyone knows  
> even the japanese kids know 
> 
> Stupid:  
> aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> Insane :  
> Think you just killed her lmao

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i suck!
> 
> Wonyoung, Shut Up (gc)
> 
> Eunbi: Angry Mom
> 
> Yuri: Insane 
> 
> Yena: Loud
> 
> Chaewon: Mean
> 
> Wonyoung: Brat
> 
> Chaeyeon : Stupid

_**Wonyoung, shut up** _(6) 

2:18 PM

**Angry mom** :   
And that's why we should go to my house rather yena's 

**Loud** :   
you know what old woman 

**Angry Mom** :   
No I don't know, please explain miss loud

**Brat** :  
SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LISTEN TO THIS 

**Mean** :   
omg , wonyoung news is back!!

spill!

**Brat** :   
I WENT TO THE LEES HOUSE YEAH?

**Angry Mom** :  
Why did you go to the lee babies house again?

**Brat** :   
BECAUSE NEW NEIGHBOR

**Loud** :  
wait, is this what you wouldn't calm down about 

when you rudely interrupted my date with yuri

**Brat** :   
YES , NO MORE QUESTIONS UNTIL IM DONE

I WENT TO THE LEE'S TO TELL CHAEYEON BECAUSE I SAW THE GIRL

AND SHE WAS VERY PRETTY

AND CHAEYEON IS VERY WEAK FOR THE PRETTY 

**Mean** :   
probably why she hates you

**Brat** :   
whet

**Insane** :   
she's calling you ugly wonyoungie 

**Brat** :  
well fuck you too chaewon 

anyways 

I BASICALLY INJURE CHAEYEON WHEN I GET THERE

AND THEN I SHOW HER THE NEIGHBOR THROUGH HER WINDOW

 **2:34 PM** ✔ _seen by everyone_

**Loud** :  
is that the end?

**Mean** :  
where the hell did she go?

**Brat** :  
sorry, mom made spaghets 

**Angry Mom** :  
Is it good 

**Brat** :   
yeah!!!

anyways !!

THE MOMENT SHE SAW HER , SHE WAS BASICALLY DROLLING 

**Loud** :  
that's so gay holy

**Brat** :   
I KNOW! 

it was funny trying to see her come up with an excuse for checking that girl out

**Angry Mom** :   
Is there any chance you know her name wonnie? 

**Brat** :  
hold

__________________

  
_Wonyoung - Minju_

  
**hit the won** :  
unnie , I need help profiling a girl

**juju on the beat** :   
who is it being used against this time?

**hit the won** :   
chaeyeon!

**juju on the beat** :  
hmmmm, okay . tell me a little about the girl

**hit the won** :  
just moved next door to chaeyeon 

lives with her mom so probably gonna be a new student at our school 

looks japanese 

**juju on the beat** :  
I don't even need my computer for this 

that's miyawaki sakura

**hit the won** :  
how do you know this minju

**juju on the beat** :   
tomi 

**hit the won** :  
ooohhh  
kk  
thnx

__________________

_**Wonyoung , shut up**_ (6)

2:46 PM 

**Stupid** :  
what the hell is happening 

**Mean** :  
scroll up tf

**Brat** :   
HER NAME IS SAKURA MOM

**Stupid** :  
Wonyoung 

**Brat** :   
oh 

**Angry Mom** :   
I know Sakura !! 

hitomi added her to the big time babies

She is cute, you have taste lee chaeyeon

**Brat** :   
i wanna be in big time babies :(

**Angry Mom** :   
you scare them wonnie !!

**Stupid** :  
she won't scare them once my fist stops her from talking ever again 

**Mean** :  
wouldn't that just mean she'll be dead 

**Brat** :   
no!! 

it could mean I'm just permanently mute!!

**Mean** :  
pffffttt

yeah right 

like chaeyeon would ever let you come back out alive 

**Insane** :  
just let the girl dream chaewon

**Stupid** :  
she shouldn't dream 

**Mean** :   
why are you so upset about this dude?

you always threaten won but damn

**Stupid** :  
BECAUSE I KNOW SHE ASKED MINJU ,WHO LITERALLY DOESNT KNOW IM GAY

NO ONE BESIDES YOU DWEEBS KNOW 

**Loud** :  
you are the LOUDEST gay ever , everyone knows

even the japanese kids know 

**Stupid** :   
aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Insane :  
think you just killed her lmao 

**Loud** :  
she was gonna have to learn the truth sooner or later 

  
\-------------------

Chaeyeon felt like crying. 

How did everyone know the secret she tried her hardest to hide.

She couldn't be that loud of a gay.

She was panicking.

Hitomi tells everyone who asks about everyone. So Sakura had to know.

"FUCK". Chaeyeon screamed.

She really wanted to kill Wonyoung.

She sighed and looked over at her window again, watching Sakura run around helping her mom and workers for the 80 time that day.

Why was she already in love? 

She probably is gonna go to their school and that made her not want to go to school more.

Shit.


	3. ARE YOU BLUSHING LEE CHAEYEON??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They stare at each other for 10 seconds (Chaeyeon counted), and suddenly Sakura smiles brightly at her, eyes crinkling. 
> 
> If Chaeyeon wasn't in love with her when she first saw her, she definitely was now.
> 
> Sakura looks down at her plate giggling. Chaeyeon sighs and looks away too.
> 
> "ARE YOU BLUSHING LEE CHAEYEON??".
> 
> She hopes Wonyoung chokes on her sprite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sigh 
> 
> Don't Add Wonyoung (gc)
> 
> Fairy Princess - Chaewon
> 
> Sailor Moon - Yena 
> 
> Glass Bottle - Yuri 
> 
> Pete the Dragon - Chaeyeon

Monday 

~~~~~~

"But unnie , I really want the cookie. ". Wonyoung whined, pulling on Chaeyeon's arm.

Chaeyeon sighs, turning away from her locker to look at Wonyoung. "Jang Wonyoung, I'm not paying 4 fucking dollars on a small sugar cookie, you weird child.". 

Eunbi walks up to them and Wonyoung turns to her to whine. "Unnie, Chaeyeon's being mean.".

Chaeyeon scoffs and pushes Wonyoung toward Eunbi, so she can get inside her locker.

"What's wrong with Chaeyeon?". Eunbi whispers to Wonyoung, ignoring her whining. Wonyoung sighs, " Chaeyeon was up all night stressing about seeing Sakura today at school.".

Eunbi laughs loudly, attracting a few looks from the students. She turns towards Chaeyeon, grabbing her shoulders, "If you weren't stressing about seeing Sakura, you would've noticed her watching you from Hitomi's locker". She whispered in Chaeyeon's ear before pulling back.

Chaeyeon quickly looks away from her locker in panic, watching Eunbi drag Wonyoung away to buy her the (way too expensive) cookie.

Sakura? Staring at her? What the fuck?

Why was she suddenly so scared?

She turned slowly, like how they slow down the scene in a movie to have it be more dramatic .

Sakura was NOT looking at her,

She wasn't even there.

She was gonna fucking kill Eunbi.

And Wonyoung.

~~~~~~~~~~

Chaeyeon sat down at her groups lunch table, glaring at Eunbi whilst forcibly stabbing a straw inside a caprisun. 

Eunbi glared back, "What is it Lee Chaeyeon.". Chaeyeon pointed her plastic spork at her, "You know what you did hag.".

"No I don't, please explain before i slap you out of your seat". Eunbi replied, tsking in offense from being called a hag.

"You lied about Sakura looking at me, she wasn't even in the hallway. ". Chaeyeon said, pouting.

Wonyoung looked shocked whilst drink her chocolate milk. " But Sakura was in the hallway". She said after quickly swallowing.

Chaeyeon scoffed, "Stop trying to fool me, I didn't see her. ". "I'm serious, Chaeyeon, Sakura was there. Maybe she left when we did?". Eunbi said, shaking her head in confusion. 

**What**. "Why would she do that?". "Probably because the bell was about to ring. ". Wonyoung said, laughing. 

Chaeyeon was about to reply when her phone dinged.

_**Don't Add Wonyoung (4)** _

_**12:18 PM** _

**Fairy Princess** :

dude, chaeyeon , why is sakura staring over at your table .

______

**What**.

Chaeyeon quickly looked from her phone and looks directly at Chaewon, a table in front of her. 

Chaewon slightly look behind Chaeyeon, trying not to be obvious.

Chaeyeon once again, slowly turns her head around. 

This time Sakura is actually looking at her, not even trying to make it less obvious that she's looking. 

They stare at each other for 10 seconds (Chaeyeon counted), and suddenly Sakura smiles brightly at her, eyes crinkling. 

If Chaeyeon wasn't in love with her when she first saw her, she definitely was now.

Sakura looks down at her plate giggling. Chaeyeon sighs and looks away too.

"ARE YOU BLUSHING LEE CHAEYEON??".

She hopes Wonyoung chokes on her sprite.

~~~~~~~~~

Chaeyeon's about to leave her classroom when Hitomi stops her.

Hitomi grins mischievously at her before handing her a small piece of paper.

"If you don't text her, I will find you Lee Chaeyeon and eat you alive" Hitomi says, smile suddenly turning innocent and walks away from Chaeyeon.

Chaeyeon opens the paper slip and sees.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

♡♡Chaeyeon! Hi, this is Sakura, Hitomi's friend♡♡

♡♡Here my number!! I want to get to know you from yourself personally rather than Hitomi's suspicious facts about you♡♡

♡♡ +82-***-****-*** ♡♡ 

♡♡P.S. Hitomi will eat you alive if you don't text me♡♡

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Her use of hearts is cute.


	4. ultimate super master amazing townsfolk <3333

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> +82-×××-×××-×××× (Chaeyeon):
> 
> hey!
> 
> this is chaeyon!!
> 
> 6:32 PM
> 
> Of course she spelt her name wrong. She's so stupid 
> 
> ×××-×××-×××× (Chaeyeon):
> 
> *chaeyeon
> 
>   
> ×××-×××-×××× (Sakura):
> 
> hi chaeyon!!
> 
> 7:02 PM  
> 
> 
> ×××-×××-×××× (Chaeyeon):
> 
> oh my god
> 
> you are never gonna let this go now will you
> 
> ×××-×××-×××× (Sakura):
> 
> nope :>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should've added more but the next chapter might just be the longest chapter i'll write so forgive me for this shitty chapter!
> 
> pumpkimspice0801- chaewon 
> 
> chae_yeons2 - chaeyeon

Chaeyoung sighs, pushing her phone a little away from herself and spreading out on her practice room floor.

Wonyoung was asking her, for the eighteenth time, what happened between Sakura and her. She's tired of the questions.

Chaeyoung was way too exhausted, way too hot, way too annoyed, and way too confused for all of Wonyoung.

How was she just supposed to text Sakura? What would she talk to her about? Would she even answer? Is it even her number? Of course it was her number stupid!

She groans and reaches for the phone she pushed away.

________________________

chae_yeons2 - pumpkimspice0801

chae_yeons2:

chaewon , help 

pumpkimspice0801:

why the hell are you messaging me here 

we have each others numbers??

chae_yeons2:

it feels more comforting 

pumpkimspice0801:

you feel comforted by pumpkimspice8908??

what's wrong

chae_yeons2:

what do i text her

idk what to sayyyy 

pumpkimspice0801:

just tell send her a hi chae omg

are you that nervous that you forgot how to interact with people??

chae_yeons2:

i can't talk to cute girls </3

pumpkimspice0801:

then how are you talking to me?

chae_yeons2:

lol, stop joking 

pumpkimspice0801:

bitch

if she blocks you, you can come over and eat tons on ice cream with the

Ultimate super master amazing townsfolk <3333

chae_yeons2:

and that is who??

pumpkimspice0801:

me yena and yuri , obviously 

stupid

chae_yeons2:

... ok

she won't rlly block me, right?

pumpkimspice0801:

rite

ig

gl 

chae_yeons2:

hate how you type!

pumpkimspice0801:

<3333

_________________________

Right, all she had to do was text a hi. Sakura wouldn't block her!

Why was she so nervous what the fuck.

______________________

+82-×××-×××-×××× (Chaeyeon) - +82-×××-×××-×××× (Sakura)

+82-×××-×××-×××× (Chaeyeon):

hey!

this is chaeyon!!

**6:32 PM**

Of course she spelt her name wrong. She's so stupid 

×××-×××-×××× (Chaeyeon):

*chaeyeon

×××-×××-×××× (Sakura):

hi chaeyon!!

**7:02 PM**

×××-×××-×××× (Chaeyeon):

oh my god

you are never gonna let this go now will you

×××-×××-×××× (Sakura):

nope :>

________________________________

"HEY! LEE CHAEYEON!". A familiar voice shouted across the the cafeteria.

Chaeyeon, who was currently texting Sakura, looked up startled and almost dropped her phone.

She sighs when she sees Wonyoung stomping towards her table.

Wonyoung stops right in front of her, hands on her hips. Eunbi stopping right next to her, out of breath.

"Sorry Chaeyeonie.".

Chaeyeon sighs, for what it feels like the 809282 time today, and looks up at Wonyoung. 

"WHY WERE YOU IGNORING MY TEXTS ABOUT SAKURA, YOU BITCH.". Wonyoung yells, way too loud.

Chaewon groans and Yuri quickly grabs ahold of Wonyoung's arm, trying to pull down into the seat next to her. "Wonnie, sit down please"

Wonyoung sits down whilst keeping her glare on Chaeyeon.

"You are so embarrassing.". Chaeyeons whisper yells. She throws a carrot at Wonyoung, "Did you have to yell?".

Wonyoung scoffs and she's about answer when someone taps their table.

All six of their head snap to look over to the person tapping, eyes wide.

"Hi! I'm Sakura, can i.... sit here?".

"Oh my fucking god, i think Wonyoung summoned her.". Chaewon whisper yells.


	5. She obviously likes Ahn Yu-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gustavo:  
> wonnie won't you hurt you  
> well....  
> idk  
> 
> 
> Logan:  
> exactly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> is this considered a long chapter??
> 
> ive been studying a lot recently and it's making me less inspired but! ive already prepared two extra chapters before i started studying because i know how i get. (might post them soon, idk)
> 
> also, ive been keeping track of the hits im getting and thank you! it may be little to everyone but to know people subscribe and kudos and actually clicked this makes me happy!! 
> 
> longer chapters are def not my forte, but this was decent!
> 
> Wonyoung, shut up > rotten tomatoes 
> 
> Annoying - Wonyoung  
> Insane - Yuri  
> Mean - Chaewon  
> Loud - Yena  
> Stupid - Chaeyeon  
> Mom - Eunbi 
> 
> Big Time Babies 
> 
> Gustavo - Eunbi  
> Kelly - Sakura  
> Kendall - Minju  
> James - Hitomi  
> Logan - Hyewon  
> Carlos - Nako  
> Katie - Yujin

"Hi! I'm Sakura, can i.... sit here?".

No

No

NO

Chaeyeon is about to deny, but Wonyoung stops her, "Yes! Of course you can sit here!".

Chaeyeon's eyes open wide and look over to Wonyoung.

She smiles and pats the empty spot on her left. "Sit, sit".

"Yes, please sit before Chaeyeon actually has a full blown panic attack.". Chaewon says, patting Chaeyeons shoulder.

Sakura sits down and raises her eyebrow in question, " Why would Chaeyeon have a panic attack?".

Wonyoung chuckles, "Well, she's kinda in lo-", Wonyoung cuts herself off with startled yelp, and glares over at Chaeyeon. She kicked her knee.

"So, Sakura, how are you liking school?". Eunbi asks, trying to be polite. "Wow, what a lame ass question.". Chaewon scoffs.

"Well.... It's okay, i met a lot of my old friends from japan. Like Hitomi and Nako. So that's nice.". Sakura replies back, smiling.

Wonyoung takes a sip of her banana milk, "Hey, you and Chaeyeon have talked before right?".

"Yeah, I asked Hitomi to give her my number yesterday.". Wonyoung looks go Chaeyeon, smiling. "So, you guys talk a lot huh?".

Chaeyeon sighs, "Wonyoung, stop being nosy, please.". Sakura giggles, "No no, it's okay. If Wonyoung wants to know this stuff, why not just tell her to get her to stop talking.".

"Hey," Wonyoung pouts, crossing her arms.

Chaewon flings a piece of corn at her, "Stop pouting brat.".

Wonyoung clings onto Eunbi's arm, "Mom~~ they're being mean to me.".

"Anyways, me and Chaeyeon only started talking yesterday, but we've been actually talking a lot.".

Wonyoung eyes widen, "Ah, are you now?".

"Wonyoung, you're supposed be eating with the freshmen in the other building.". Chaeyeon says, glaring at Wonyoung.

Wonyoung pouts again, " You are only saying that because you don't want me to expose you to your future wife.".

"Oh my god.". Yuri says in shock. 

Chaeyeon closes her eyes and breathes in and out. She can't beat up Wonyoung in front of Sakura.

She hears Sakura laugh.

What.

"Why are you laughing?". Eunbi asks in surprise".

"Ahh, I just find you guys fighting cute.".

She laughs again, probably rewinding the scene in her head.

She laughs so prettily too. 

What the fuck.

______________________________

"Sakura is so nice.". Wonyoung says, beaming like she just convinced her mom to buy her ice cream. "She's so pretty too.".

Chaewon laughs loudly, "Don't go taking Chaeyeon's girlfriend now Sakura.".

"I wasn't planning too! I was just saying...". Wonyoung pouts.

"Yeah Chaewon, we all know who Wonyoung likes.". Yena says, putting her arm around Wonyoung's shoulder.

"Unnie.", "She obviously likes Ahn Yu-". Wonyoung covers Yena's mouth with her hand.

"Shut up you ass.".

Chaeyeon sighs, "Language.".

Wonyoung uncovers Yena's mouth and pouts at Chaeyeon, "Unnie, aren't you gonna stop them from picking on me.".

"Wonnie, you really think after what you did at lunch, that Chaeyeon will defend your ass? You're really funny.". Chaewon laughs.

"Whatever.". Wonyoung crosses her arms.

She cannot do this.

_____________________________________________

**Wonyoung, shut up** (6)

_3:12 PM_

**Mom** :

are we still having the get together at yena's place?

**Mean** :

"get together" 

just say party 

old lady

**Loud** :

ew no, not at my place

we're going to yuls 

**Insane** :

i mean

i didnt agree to that 

but okay

**Annoying** :

party at yuri's?

YES

**Mom** :

i'll ask if btb wanna go

**Mean** :

asking

kinda late 

arnt ya

__________________________________________

**Big Time Babies** (7)

_3:20 PM_

**Gustavo** :

Party at Yuri's in an hour 

anyone interested

**Katie** :

how many people

so far

**Gustavo** :

6

**Katie** :

that is not a party wtf 

**Gustavo** :

omg

**Carlos** :

I'll go!!

i wanna see minju gay panic!

**Kendall** :

:<

**Logan** : 

I'll go 

but you better keep demon child FAR away from me 

**Gustavo** :

wonnie won't you hurt you

well....

idk 

**Logan** :

exactly 

**James** :

i have tutoring for the next hour

i'll be late 

**Katie** :

how the heck do you tutor

**James** :

Yujin, i know what you're hinting at

you shouldn't go to the party

if you wanna be able to attend your 16th birthday 

**Katie** :

oh

i'll go

i can just step on you

**James** :

IM NOT THAT MUCH SMALLER THAN YOU

**Kelly** :

im going!!

**Kendall** :

ooooo

you'll probably see your girlfriend there

**James** :

Chaeyeon is so stupid 

**Logan** :

i agree

**Carlos** :

What is Chaeyeon's and Sakura's ship name?

**Gustavo** :

my other gc call them obvious and oblivious 

**Logan** :

i agree!

**Kelly** :

shut up

________________________________________________

**Wonyoung, shut up** (6)

_3:50 PM_

**Annoying** has changed the gc name to **rotten tomatoes**

**Mean** :

i fucking hate you wonyoung

**Annoying** :

this is a hate crime!

bitch ass

**Mom** : 

wow

the difference between btbs and this chat

**Annoying** :

STOP TALKING ABOUT BTBS

YUJIN GOT ADDED YESTERDAY AND SHE HAS NOT SHUT UP ABOUT IT

ITS UNFAIR

SHES JUST AS BAD AS ME MOM

**Loud** :

oh my god

does this kid ever shut up about btbs and yujin

**Mean** :

everything's always about yujin 

**Stupid** :

hey

chaer wants to go 

**Annoying** :

tell her to go then tf

**Stupid** :

.

she wants to go to the party dumbass 

**Annoying** :

SHE CANT

ITS FOR BIG KIDS

**Insane** :

you are definitely not a big kid 

she's older than you

**Annoying** :

pls no

she's just gonna bully me again

**Stupid** :

fine fine

_______________________________________________________

Just as Yuri sits down, someone knocks on her front door.

"I swear to god! I just sat down. These bitches.". Yuri groaned.

Yena laughs and gets up, "I'll answer it for you.".

Yena opens the door and Hitomi and Sakura are standing there. Hitomi's hand about to punch in Yena's face.

Hitomi puts her fist down, "Ah, hello.".

"Come on in small people.". Yena says, smiling.

Hitomi glares at her.

Sakura laughs and puts her arm around Hitomi's shoulder, dragging her inside before she starts a fight.

"This is Yuri's house, right?". "Yeah! It's pretty nice.".

As they walk towards the living room, Yena gains a mischievous look.

"Hey Chaeyeon! Your girlfriend is here with her bodyguard!". Yena yells out before pushing the two into the living room fully.

Chaeyeon jumps and looks over to Sakura and Hitomi in surprise.

"Holy shit, hello.". Sakura smiles, "Hi Chae.".

"Oh my god! She calls her Chae!". 

The sound of choking interrupts everything.


	6. they're dating??

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rin: 
> 
> kura and chae should be rin and hanayo 
> 
> since they're dating 
> 
> nico:
> 
> EH??
> 
> honoka:
> 
> jesus christ
> 
> umi:
> 
> can tell my anger issues are going to get worse because of this gc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi!! 
> 
> Wonyoung, shut up gc -> arbys curly fries gc
> 
> lovelies gc
> 
> Eunbi - nozomi  
> Sakura - eli  
> Yena - kotori  
> Hyewon - erena  
> Chaeyeon - honoka  
> Chaewon - umi  
> Minju - anju  
> Nako - nico  
> Hitomi - tsubasa  
> Yuri - maki  
> Yujin - rin  
> Wonyoung - hanayo

**Big time babies** (6)

_6:12PM_

**Gustavo** : 

How do we feel about merging 

**Logan** : 

merging 

**Carlos** :

what does that mean 

**Gustavo** :

how do we feel about putting us and the gc with wonyoung, chaeyeon, chaewon, yena, and yena in another gc together. 

**Carlos** :

oh!

**Katie** :

you rlly wanna put me and wonyoung in the same gc

especially with sakura and chaeyeon 

**Logan** : 

please don't put me in gc with that demon

**James** :

do we have to?

**Kendall** :

lots of complaints!

**James** :

you only aren't complaining because chaewon will be in it

**Kendall** :

and?? 

**Gustavo** :

sakura said she wanted to merge...

**James** :

you could've just started with that!!

of course we'll go

**Logan** :

idk....

**Katie** :

jeez old lady

get over your fear of a 14 year old 

**Logan** :

man fuck you

**Katie** :

cursing out a 15 year old!!

**Carlos** :

you should be arrested unnie

**Kelly** :

please, can we

**Kendall** :

all because you wanna flirt with chaeyeon in the presence of everyone..

**Logan** :

like they don't do that already in real life

___________________________________

**Arby's curly fries** (6)

_6:30PM_

**Annoying** :

I'm just saying!!

the seasoned curly fries are amazing!

**Mean** :

you are a fucking demon 

**Annoying** :

yeah but a pretty demon!!

**Loud** :

can i say my opinion 

**Mom** :

kids

**Loud** :

guess not

**Mom** :

how do we feel about merging with another gc

**Annoying** :

omg this was what yujin was talking about 

yes yes!!

**Loud** :

yes pls

**Mean** :

nah

i can't stand the btbs

**Mom** :

so you don't like minju?

**Mean** :

im not gay

**Mom** :

i didn't say that

**Mean** :

.

**Insane** :

yes!! 

i wanna talk to nako

**Stupid** :

just talk to her privately 

**Loud** :

you don't wanna be in the gc either?

**Stupid** :

did Not say that

**Annoying** :

she wants to flirt with sakura dumb dumb

**Stupid** :

:/ yeah

**Annoying** :

WHAT

UNNIE

WHAT

WHAT

WHAT

??

**Insane** :

um

**Stupid** :

://

**Annoying** :

OMG??

YOU ADMIT?

**Stupid** :

no, im not gay

**Mom** :

shut up 

**Stupid** : 

??

**Mom** :

not gay?? 

**Mean** :

i don't understand this conversation 

didn't she already tell us she was gay like 4 years ago??

don't we all know she's gay??

why is chaeyeon saying she's not gay??

im so confused 

wait

**Stupid** :

you are all so stupid 

**Loud** :

SAYS MISS STUPID HERSELF

**Insane** :

idk what's going on 

**Annoying** :

....

i wasn't expecting that

brb

_____________________________________

yuyu <3 - wonnie <3

**wonnie <3**: 

jinnie 

**yuyu <3**:

yes winnie 

**wonnie <3**: 

hehe

i have a question 

**yuyu <3**:

is it about kura and chae flirting?

**wonnie <3**: 

YES

WHATS UP WITH THAT

**yuyu <3**:

they're dating 

**wonnie <3**:

WHATTWHAT

WHAT

WHAT

WHAT

YUJIN WHAT

WHAT

**yuyu <3**: 

tomi said they were!! 

**wonnie <3**:

WAIT

wait 

chae said she wasn't gay??

**yuyu <3**:

are you stupid 

**wonnie <3**:

hey :(

**yuyu <3**:

wonyoung

she probably joking 

she was Obviously joking 

please 

**wonnie <3**:

so you are telling me they're dating??

already??

it hasn't even been a month?

**yuyu <3**:

love works in mysterious ways

______________________________________________

**Arby's curly fries** (6) 

**7:00PM**

**Annoying** :

YUJIN SAYS CHAE AND KURA ARE DATING AND CHAE WAS JUST JOKING WITH THE NOT GAY STUFF

**Mom** :

??

**Mean** :

BROOOOOOO

NO SHIT??

RLLY??

**Annoying** :

ITS TRUE SHIT

[Annoying has sent a photo] _144.6KB download_

**Loud** :

damn!

need to go to yujin for my drama ig 

**Stupid** :

wait hold on!

me and kura aren't dating??

**Annoying** :

.... are you lying again

**Stupid** :

no!! 

i asked her out on a date but that does not mean we are dating??

yujin says hitomi told her that??

**Annoying** :

yes 

WWAIT 

A DATE??

UNNNNIEIEIEIEEUSJDJS

**Mean** :

think she killed her 

__________________________________________________

kkura - chae <3

**chae <3**:

ku, why is won saying yujin said hitomi told her that we are dating 

**kkura** :

oh?

ahhhhh

hitomi made a mistake!

she meant to type "they are going on a date" but instead she said "they date"

**chae <3**:

why didn't she correct herself omg

**kkura** :

she didn't feel like it 

She thought yujin was smart enough 

should remind her that yujin is to not be trusted.....

**chae <3**:

now i got little demon girl on my ass

**kkura** :

sorry :(

**chae <3**:

its fine 

it doesn't bother me!! 

**kkura** : 

:)))

___________________________________________________

**Arby's curly fries** (6)

_7:16PM_

**Stupid** :

[Photo] _132.3KB Download_

**Annoying** :

aw:(

was hoping you guys would be dating 

**Mom** :

now that that's solved!

merging gcs!

no or yes?

**Loud** :

yes!!!

**Insane** :

ok

**Mean** :

ye 

**Stupid** :

sure 

**Annoying** :

OH YEAHHHHH BITCHHHHH

_____________________________________

**Eunbi_Kwon95** has created a chat

 **Eunbi_Kwon95** has added **littleduck99, chaes_wons, joyuriz, chaeyeonie, wonniethepooh**

**wonniethepooh** :

omg heyyyyyyyyuuyyuuuu6yyy

**chaes_wons** :

so annoying 

**Eunbi_Kwon95** has added **hamtomi** , **miyawaki_sakura** , **knakknako** , **puppyleague** , **hyewon_** , **minjuice**

**chaes_wons** :

minjuice and puppyleague....

ugly ass names 

**puppyleague** :

yeah??

fuck you!

**hyewon_** :

we talked about this yujin

**Eunbi_Kwon95** has set the chat name as **lovelies**

**knakknako** :

omg 

if we're doing lovelive characters as our name 

i would like to be nico!!

**hamtomi** : 

this is so stupid 

**knakknako** :

and you're kira obviously 

**hamtomi** :

she belongs in a whole other group

**knakknako** :

I'll pick for everyone 

**knakknako** has changed her name to **nico**

**nico** has changed **hamtomi** 's name to **tsubasa**

**nico** has changed **Eunbi_Kwon95** 's name to **nozomi**

**nico** has changed **miyawaki_sakura** 's name to **eli**

**nico** has changed **puppyleague** 's name to **rin**

**nico** has changed **wonniethepooh** 's name to **hanayo**

**nico** has changed **chaes_wons** 's name to **umi**

**nico** has changed **chaeyeonie** 's name to **honoka**

**nico** has changed **joyuriz** 's name to **maki**

**nico** has changed **littleduck99** 's name to **kotori**

**nico** has changed **hyewon_** 's name to **erena**

 **nico** has changed **minjuice** 's name to **anju**

**nico** :

OKAY

**rin** : 

kura and chae should be rin and hanayo 

since they're dating 

**nico** :

EH??

**honoka** :

jesus christ

**umi** :

can tell my anger issues are going to get worse because of this gc


End file.
